The invention relates to construction toys, and more particularly to toys constructed of modular cards which may be assembled in a myriad of configurations. The invention is desirably suitable for low cost manufacture, including rigid laminated plastic cards which may be printed and die-cut, as opposed to more expensive injection molding.
In the field of construction toys, it is known to injection mold modular pieces of different shapes and sizes which may be assembled by a child in various manners to build various toy constructions. An objection is the expense of the injection molding.
The present invention arose from efforts to lower the manufacturing cost of the above noted type toys. In one aspect, the inventor provides a construction toy enabling usage of rigid die-cut laminated plastic modular cards, addressing and solving the above noted cost objection.
In another aspect, the invention enables numerous construction possibilities and combinations in two-dimensional structures, three-dimensional structures, static and dynamic structures, including a multitude of orientations and assembly angles.